Treehouse TV
There are three versions of this logo. One where is at the end and the company's name is good. Bite TV (styled as bite.) is a Canadian English-language discretionary service that was launched on November 1, 1997.1 Its name comes from YTV's former children's programming block, The Treehouse. The channel is owned by YTV Canada, a wholly owned subsidiary of Corus Entertainment.2 Television programs Original programming * The Cat in the Hat Knows A Lot Know That! (2010-present) * Esme & Roy (2018-present) * Little Charmers (2015-present) * Max & Ruby (2002-present) * Miss Persona (January 2019-present) * My Big Big Friend (2012-present) * Ranger Rob (2016-present) * Horrid Henry ''(2019-present, formerly aired on YTV, 2007-2009) * ''Splash'N Boots (2003-present) * Snowsnaps (September 2018-present) * Toopy and Binoo (2005-present) * Yure and You (March 7th, 2003-May 17th, 2013, 2016, January 21st, 2019-present}} Acquired from Nickelodeon and Nick Jr. * Blaze & The Monster Machines (2014-present) * Bubble Guppies (2010-present) * Butterbean's Café (2018)1 * Dora and Friends: Into the City! (2014-present) * Nella The Princess Knight (2017-present) * Peppa Pig (2004-present) * Rusty Rivets (2017-present) * Shimmer and Shine (2015-present) * Sunny Day (2017-present) Acquired from PBS Kids * Abby's Flying Fairy School (2009) * Elmo's World (also a part of Sesame Street) * Sesame Street (1969-present) * Thomas & Friends (1984, 1997-2011, October 2018-present) Other acquired programming * Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom (2012-present) * Chomp Squad (2018-present) * Dorothy the Dinosaur (2007-present) * Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz (2018-present) * Emma! (2015-present) * Enchantimals (since summer 2018) * Hey Duggee (2016-present) * Lachy! (2015-present) * Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own (2018-present) * Masha & The Bear (2009-present) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010-present) * Octonauts (2010-present) * Ready, Steady, Wiggle! (2013-present) * Robocar Poli (2011-present) * Shopkins (2015-present) * Super Wings (2015-present) * The Wiggles * Wiggle Town (2016-present) * Da Piderman Show ''(2019-present) * ''Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! (2017-present) Future programs * Corn and Peg (2019)2 * Mr. King (Fall 2019)3 * P.U.R.S.T. Agent Binky (Autumn 2019)4 * Blue's Clues & You (2020) Former original programming * 4 Square (January 2003-December 2007, 2008-September 2015) * A Gummy's Life (2003-2012) * The Adventures of Dudley the Dragon (1997-2000) * Albert's Stuff (2008-2016) * Ants in Your Pants (1997-2008) * Are We There Yet?: World Adventure (2007-2013) * Ask Me (2007-2017) * Awkward (2003-2016, November 26th, 2017) * Baeconator's Lucky Bacon House (2002-2012) * The Big Comfy Couch (1992/1997-2006) * Big & Small (2008-2015) * Before You Eat the Apple (2000-2013) * The Berenstain Bears (2003-2008) * The Bittles (2003-2008) * Bobs & LoLo (2009-2013) * Caillou (1997-2010, 2017) * Corduroy (2000-2011) * Crazy Quilt (1997-1999, 2011) * Draco the Dragontamer (2004-2014) * Dragon (2004-December 2007, 2008-June 2012) * Ducq's Song Time! (2010-2016) * Eliza's Ingredients (2003-2014) * Faith of Fifi (2007-2013) * Farzzle's World (2002-2011) * Franklin (1998-2011) * Franklin and Friends (2010-2015) * Funneh's Funhouse (2002-2011) * George Shrinks (2000-2011) * Grandma, Look What I Found! (1997-2001) * Grandpa's Garden (2001-2007) * Granny School (2003-2014) * Guess with Jess (2009-2013) * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (2005-2017) * It's Itsy Bitsy Time (1999-2001) * Jackaroo & Friends (2003-2009) * Judy And David's Boombox (1997-2003) * Land O' Hands (2000-2003) * Lights, Camera, Action, Bittles (full episodes: May 12th, 2005-April 12th, 2012, reruns: 2013, September 6th, 2016 * Luna and Cozy (Spring 2009-Winter 2012, early 2013-winter 2015) * Luna and Cozy's Game Time! (2009-2015) * Maggie And The Ferocious Beast (2000-2011) * Mike The Knight (2011-2018) * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (2004-2008) * The Mole Sisters (2002-2011) * Moona and Me (2000-2013) * Moona's Minis (2000-2013) * My Friend Rabbit (2007-2011) * Percy The Park Keeper (1999-2000) * Play With Me Sesame (2002-2012) * Pocoyo (2005-2011) * Pet Squad (2000-2006) * Rolie Polie Olie (1999-2012) * Roll Play (2006-2013) * Ruffus the Dog (1998-2011) * This is Daniel Cook (2004-2011) * This is Emily Yeung (2006-2011) * This is Scarlett & Isaiah (2013-2018) * Timothy Goes to School (2000-2009) * Toopy & Binoo (2005-2007, 2008-October/November 2018) * Toopy & Binoo: Funny Friends (2006-2010, 2015) * Toopy & Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom (2013-2018) * Toot & Puddle (2008-2011) * The Toy Castle (2000-2010) * Treetown (1997-2011) * Trucktown (2014-2018) * Wee 3 (2001-2011) * Whippy's World (1998/2000-2004) * Wumpa's World (2001-2006) * Yure and You (2003-2016) * Yure's Fairy School (2005-2014) * Yure's Room (2006-2016) * Yure's Space Adventures (2005-2016) * Zigby (2008-2014) Former acquired programming * 3, 2, 1 Let's Go! (2008-2012) * 3rd & Bird (2008-2013) * 64 Zoo Lane (1999-2015) * The Adventures of Chuck and Friends (2011-2014) * The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth (1997-1998) * Allegra's Window (1997-2000) * Anatole (1998-2005) * Angelina Ballerina (2002-2007) * Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps (2009-2013) * Amazing Animals (1997-2003) * Animal Stories (1999-2006) * Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series (2002-2007) * Archibald the Koala (1999-2002) * Babar (1997-2006) * Babar and the Adventures of Badou (2010-2015) * The Backyardigans (2004-2011) * Barney & Friends (2003-2012) * Bear in the Big Blue House (1997-2006) * Beezoo's Attic (2001-2003) * Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures (2008-2012) * Blips (2005-2007) * Blue's Clues (1998-2009) * Blue's Room (2004-2007) * Bob the Builder (2000-2010) * Boblins (2004-2011) * Boohbah (2003-2006) * Brambly Hedge (2000) * The Care Bears Family (1997-2003) * Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot (2012-2015) * The Charlie Horse Music Pizza (1999-2000) * Chuggington (2008-2015) * Clangers (2015-2017) * Come Outside (1997-2001) * Connie the Cow (2004-2011) * Cubeez (2000-2006) * Curious Buddies (2005-2009) * Deko Boko Friends (2002-2011) * Digby Dragon (2016-2017) * Dino Babies (1999-2005) * Dinopaws (2014-2017) * Dog and Duck (2001-2005) * The Dooley and Pals Show (2001-2009) * Dora The Explorer (2000-2018) * Ebb and Flo (2005-2010) * Elliot Moose (1998-2011) * Elmo the Musical (2013-2016) * Eureeka's Castle (1997-2003) * Fifi and the Flowertots (2008-2012) * Fireman Sam (2009-2012) * Flatmania (2004-2015) * Fluffy Gardens (2008-2012) * The Fresh Beat Band (2009-2016) * Fresh Beat Band of Spies (2015-2017) * Funky Valley (2004-2010) * Global Grover (2005-2010) * Go, Diego, Go! (2005-2018) * Go Jetters (2016-2017) * Gullah Gullah Island (1997-2002) * Henry's Cat (1998-2001) * Hilltop Hospital (1999-2002) * The Hoobs (2001-2004) * Hotpaws (1999-2003) * The Huggabug Club (1998-2001) * I Can Do It! (1998-2000) * If the World Were a Village (2006-2009) * Igloo-Gloo (1998-2004) * In the Night Garden (2007-2014) * Iris, the Happy Professor (1997-1999) * Jack's Big Music Show (2006-2009) * Jane and the Dragon (2016-2017) * Jay Jay the Jet Plane (1999-2006) * Jelly Jamm (2009-2017) * Kipper (1997-2003) * Kleo the Misfit Unicorn (1997-2000) * The Koala Brothers (2003-2009) * Lalaloopsy (2013-2015) * Lamb Chop's Play-Along (1997-2001) * The Land Before Time (2007-2009) * LazyTown (2004-2011) * Little Bear (1999-2009) * Little Grey Rabbit (2000-2004) * Little People (2000-2008) * Little Star (1997-2000) * Louie (2006-2008) * Madeline (1998-2007) * The Magic Key (2000-2003) * Maisy (2002-2007) * Manon, Little Queen of Animals (2008-2012) * Make Way for Noddy (2003-2007) * Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse (2000-2011) * Max the Cat (1997-1999) * Miffy And Friends (2003-2008) * Mighty Machines (1997-2009) * Mr. Maker (2007-2012) * Mopatop's Shop (1999-2006) * My Bedbugs (2004-2005) * My Special Book (2000-2006) * Ni Hao, Kai-Lan (2008-2013) * Nini's Treehouse (2000-2005) * Noddy (2000-2003) * Nouky and Friends (2009-2011) * Odd-Jobbers (2007-2011) * Olivia (2009-2014) * Oobi (2003-2006) * Open Sesame (1997-2001) * Oswald (2003-2007) * Pablo the Little Red Fox (2000-2002) * Papa Beaver's Storytime (1997-1999) * Peg + Cat (2013-2017) * Peter Rabbit (2012-2016) * Pingu (1997-2003) * Pirates! (1997-2002) * Pocket Dragon Adventures (1997-1999) * Postman Pat (2009-2012) * The Puzzle Place (1997-2000) * Pumper Pups (1997-2001) * Rainbow Fish (2001-2003) * Ratty Catty (1996-early 2000, 2000-November 8th, 2008) * Roary the Racing Car (2008-2012) * Rubbadubbers (2003-2010) * Rupert (1997-2000) * SeeMore's Playhouse (2007-2008) * Seven Little Monsters (2000-2004) * Shining Time Station (1997-1999) * Signing Time! (2007-2008) * Size Small (1998-2000) * Spider! (1997-1999) * Spot the Dog (1997-2000) * St. Bears Doll's Hospital (1998-2001) * Strawberry Shortcake (2003-2009) * Team Umizoomi (2010-2017) * Teletubbies (1998-2002) * Thomas and Friends (1997-2011) * Timmy Time (2009-2013) * Tipi Tales (2002-2009) * Tobi! (2010) * Today's Special (1997-2001) * Turtle Island (1999-2002) * Tweenies (2000-2003) * A Walk In Your Shoes (2000-2005) * Wallykazam! (2014-2018) * Wanna Play? (2000-2003) * Waybuloo (2009-2014) * The Way Things Work (2002-2010) * Whoopi's Littleburg (2005-2007) * The Wiggles (1997-2013) * Ted Sieger's Wildlife (2007-2009) * Wilbur the Cow (2007-2009) * Wilf, the Witch's Dog (2002-2003) * Wimzie's House (1999-2003) * The Wonder Pets! (2006-2017) * The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends (1998-2000) * The WotWots (2009-2015) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (2006-2012) * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss (1997-2000) * Yo Gabba Gabba! (2007-2015) * Zack & Quack (2014-2017) * Zoboomafoo (1999-2001) Scare rank There is a second version. First. Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Super scary logos Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Logos with Not Enough categories!!!!! Category:T Category:R Category:E Category:H Category:O Category:U Category:S Category:V Category:Yellow Logos Category:Golden Logos Category:Yellow Christmas Category:Green Logos Category:Yellow Characters Category:Logos That Scared Stephen Category:Taken from Plum Landing Category:Logos That pissing me off Category:Childish Logos Category:Logos that could not scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that could not scare Claire Wyckoff Category:Logos that make Joy (Inside Out) laugh Category:Family & Kids Logos Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that make Lance from Voltron:LD laugh Category:Steven Stone's favorite animes Category:The Muppets Category:Zuko's favorite anime Category:Logos that Strawberry Shortcake finds annoying Category:Strawberry Shortcake's favorite logos Category:Logos That make babies cry Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Bloosom cry Category:Logos that make Buttercup cry Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior sad that they they cry for The Princesses of Ponyville Category:\ Category:324 Category:1234 Category:1324 Category:132 Category:413 Category:24 Category:2135 Category:416 Category:1435 Category:32` Category:541 Category:`354 Category:325 Category:135 Category:13`94`119249121`591 Category:`949 Category:1` Category:49` Category:93429 Category:`219 Category:39 Category:2139 Category:1249 Category:1294912`5321 Category:959 Category:123459 Category:23469 Category:4599435 Category:49356 Category:9345 Category:93456 Category:=4593456= Category:34596 Category:=9459 Category:=4379 Category:=3457 Category:=25=962 Category:9=6 Category:94=32 Category:=5379= Category:567 Category:=965 Category:9=87868= Category:9=65794 Category:Fds Category:Vdsf Category:Sd Category:Fsd Category:Vdf Category:Gdb Category:Hdny Category:Tn Category:Uyj Category:Js Category:Fgh Category:Sdf Category:Va Category:Erc Category:Ac Category:Sac Category:D Category:Sav Category:Gfbn Category:Ytn Category:Uy Category:Mi Category:Uk Category:Uyjut Category:N Category:Yth Category:Tyb Category:Yt Category:Vtv Category:Tr Category:Ver Category:Vr Category:Bhyn Category:Umiu Category:Kiko Category:Lo Category:Po Category:Pop Category:Ui Category:Kl Category:Uiykiuk Category:J Category:Yujrun Category:Tb Category:Bg Category:Rfbd Category:Bdf Category:Avsdfvsdgf Category:Sdfs Category:Da Category:G Category:Sdg Category:Logos that make Bliss cry Category:Logo Category:Logos that turn you into Link from the Zelda cartoon Category:Logos that turn you into pickle rick Category:Llogos that turn you into sans Category:Logos that turn you into doge Category:Logos that make Oishi Kawaii cry Category:Logos that makes Hatsune Miku crying Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry Category:Logos that make Tsukishima Kirari cry Category:Colorful logos Category:Multicolored Logos Category:Taken From "Bert And Ernies Great Adventure" Category:Logos that Make Kevin Martinez cry Category:Logos that Toph Bei Fong hates Category:Logos that Larry the Cucumber likes Category:Taken from "Elmo's World" Category:Logos that could not scare Cailou Category:Unscary Logos Category:Logos that makes Spongebob Get Ready For A Work At The Krusty Krab